Dance with the Devil - Lucifer Morningstar love story -
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: Rebecca Decker is a bounty hunter in San Francisco who also happened to be Chloe Decker's sister. When she's life fell apart thanks to her ex-fiance, she decides to return to LA and start over. On her first night in the city she meets Lucifer Morningstar and her new life begins...
1. Chapter 1

I threw myself tiredly on the bar stool as I entered the pub. I had a pretty long and disappointing day and all I wanted was to loosen a bit.

"My soul for a scotch" I ordered from a bartender. She looked kind of intimidating with her serious look and dark hair, but I didn't even care, she just needed to give me my drink.

"Oh, then you're at the perfect place." I heard a male voice from behind. He had a British accent I liked that much. I smiled, maybe this night won't be that bad.

He walked closer then set next to me. "Lucifer Morningstar" He introduced himself with a wide grin on his face. He had a short black hair and deep brown eyes. Pretty enchanting I must admit.

"Ha, that's hilarious." I returned his smile. "Like the devil." I added feeling a little sorry for him. His parents must have been in a really funny mood, when he was born.

"Not just like… exactly!" He corrected me still smirking. I just rolled my eyes. "And now, darling what's your biggest desire, what do you want?" He asked me gazing my eyes. I was frozen for a moment, completely lost in the darkness of his eyes, but somehow I managed to snap back to reality.

"I… want…" I started as I leaned closer. I found eagerness in his look. "My damn scotch already." I finished causing disappointment for him. "According to you're the devil, you should know better." I teased him and with this last comment I left him speechless. I turned back to the bartender, who now let herself a half-smile, then poured me my drink.

"What was your name again?" He asked with fake causality. "Because I missed it."

"That's probably 'cause I haven't said it." I explained while I drunk my scotch for one sip. "Becca." I said "Rebecca Decker, to be more accurate." I added. I didn't like my name, Rebecca sounded far too serious.

"Now, that explains a lot…" He mumbled under his nose. "Do you know Chloe Decker incidentally?"

"Yeah, she's my sister." I admitted nodding. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my partner."

"Are you a cop, Lucifer?" I looked at him suspiciously, he didn't seem like one. "Set a thief to catch a thief?"

"What can I say? I'm inimitable." He said grinning.

"In this case, you can buy me another drink."

He beckoned to the bartender as I wished, and he ordered a whiskey too. We set there, drunk and talked. He seemed a really interesting person with his evil-devil thing. Not sure he wouldn't need medical treatment, but absolutely refreshing.

"Mh, now, tell me what the literally hell are you doing up here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be down there and punishing the souls who deserve it?"

"Thank you!" He said in amusement.

"What?"

"You seem to be the first one who recognize my job right!" He explained still gratefully and I couldn't stand but burst out laughing.

"You're funny, I like you." I admitted it finishing the whiskey.

"Rebecca Decker, what are you doing here?" I've heard a familiar voice behind. Great, my always-responsible sister arrived to save me. As usual.

"Chloe, what a nice surprise!" Lucifer greeted her. "I didn't expect you'd also show up."

She just looked daggers to him, then turned back to me.

"I was calling you for hours. I was worried sick, what were you thinking?"

"That I can have a night out without you?" I asked back sarcastically. "But I guess I was wrong."

"You have to come back."

"Do I?" I stood up from the bar stool. I had enough, they always told me what to do. She and mom. But I'm not a child anymore. "Well, thank you, but no, thank you."

"Oh, you are such a child!" She said then grabbed my arm to drag me out. I set myself free immediately.

"Who, girl-fight, I like it." Lucifer added, but we both gave him a look, so he shut it.

"Leave if you want but I'm staying."

"And what are you planning to do here?" She scoffed rhetorically looking around.

"Why, for your kind interest, I have plans with Luci for tonight." I answered stepping closer to him. "You know the devil never sleeps… And I'm pretty sure he can entertain me somehow so I won't either." I lowered my voice being a hundred percent sure it will upset her just enough.

"You are ridiculous." She said disappointed, then left, as I expected.

I sighed and set back on the stool.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to involve you to our family mass." I apologized staring my hands. This scene was childish indeed.

"Never mind." He ensured me, then gently lifted my chin to look at me. "I quite enjoy it, especially, you know, your last comment." He added casually, grinning. I felt the heat rose in cheek as I was gazing his eyes.

"Here you go." The bartender put two more drinks on the counter loud enough to break the moment. Lucifer released my chin, and looked sharply at her. She just shrugged.

"I thought you could use another." She added.

"Thank you!" I appreciated it. She had no idea how much I needed that…

"So, what's the deal with you?"

"You don't want me to start. It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time, and as I've heard you're not running anywhere either…"

I sighed again and started to tell my story.

I told him, I was a bounty hunter in San Francisco until this very day, when everything fell apart. My ex-fiancé who happened to be my partner in investigating, cheated on me, and on top of that managed to get me fired, so I moved back to LA, to start again… somehow.

"So after cheated on you, he simply declared at the office to your boss, that he or you?" He asked as it was hilarious.

"Yeah, I'm glad at least one of us finds it funny." I murmured and wanted to stand up. It was a long day, and I don't needed him to laugh at me.

"Hey" He grabbed my arm to make me stay. I lost my balance thanks to the couple of scotches and fell hard to his chest. Damn, he was tall! And muscular… "I don't find it funny, actually it's the opposite." He said, as I was still insistently staring his chest. "I think he's the biggest moron in earth for cheating on you."

I finally looked up to him smiling. He's face was serious but soft. For a moment wanted to fulfill that plan of no sleeping I told to Chloe, but then I realized it wouldn't be the best idea since I just ended my engagement…

"Watch out, because in the end I will believe you're really the devil, Mr. Silver-tongue." I pushed him further playfully as I left the bar. I was sure this wasn't the last time I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

„Lucifer!" I called him being surprised as I opened the hotel room's door. I was having a shower when I've heard the knock, therefore I could only wrap a towel around myself. "What the…"

"Pleasure to meet me?" He interrupted me before I could've said anything inappropriate finishing my sentence cheekily.

"Not exactly…" I murmured but took a step back, so he could enter. "What brings you here?" I asked folding my arms around my chest self-consciously.

"We are attending a party tonight, love" He announced it obviously.

"Is that so?" I asked him doubtfully. "Lucifer, the devil himself, yet your timing is terrible…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"I beg to differ." He started seriously. "My timing is quite… perfect." He said checking my body openly with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help myself but a quiet chuckle left my mouth.

"All right, you get a chance." I agreed rolling my eyes playfully "But don't make me regret it!" I added turning around to get dressed properly. After all these drama in my life I needed some loose-time.

"Oh, you won't, I promise" He ensured me confidentially.

It only took a couple of minutes to get ready. I wasn't that kind of girl who prepared for hours just to leave the house.

When I finished I went back to the living room, where he was waiting for me.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I noticed him starting at my thighs enchantedly.

"You can't even fathom, love" he said looking into my eyes again. "Now, shall we?" He asked offering his arms. I accepted it then we left the building.

"Ty Huntly?" I asked Lucifer surprised as we entered the party. A pretty huge crowd appeared at the house.

"Yes, do you know him?" He questioned.

"Not personally." I admitted "But my friends just can't stop talking about him." He was a famous quarterback and words were he never slept with anyone."Oh boy, they would definitely kill me to be here."

"So they are fans."

"You don't know the half of it." I scoffed "Him being a virgin drives them crazy." I laughed and Lucifer joined me.

"Them...but not you?"

"Nah, he isn't my type." I answered honestly.

"Then what's your type?" He asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Well, you know tall, muscular guy with dark hair and brown eyes..." I started, fixing his tie "who calls himself a devil." I finished smirking at him.

"Ha, funny." He said giving me a fake smile "But there's our guy with a girl. I think he might use a little help" He said winking then he left me.

"What are your up to, Lucifer?" I murmured under my mouth, but followed him immediately.

"How can you decline this beautiful syrine's invitation, Ty?" I heard Lucifer as I arrived to the scene.

"Well if LA thought me anything, constant rejection build character." Said the red-headed girl disappointedly. She was beautiful, indeed and quite determined to get Ty."I doubt constant rejection would be a thing for you." Lucifer reposted with ease. He was really good at these I must have admitted.

"You could learn from him" The red-headed girl added to Ty before leaving."Witty, charming and wise-"Lucifer commented as he gazed her.

"Do I know you?" Asked Ty a little confused.

"Lucifer" he said holding his hand for a shake. "Lucifer Morningstar. And this lovely woman is Becca Decker." He introduced me too.

"Hey." I greeted him simply. He nodded acknowledging, then turned back to Lucifer.

"You are a klub owner doing favors" he recognized him. "Look I dont need any of it."

"Oh I beg to differ, Ty, I was watching you all night you're desparetely in need of help." He stated confidentially "Star quarterback yet, for some unexpected reason still a virgin"

"Look, that's enough..."

"No you misunderstand me." He explained himself "Do you know how rare you are? Surrounded with all this temptation..."

"My agent wanted me t loosen a bit." Ty said looking around hopelessly.

"I get it, I know your kind, so despreately into life that you forget to live it." He said it to Ty, but he glanced at me. "So, answer this if you could do anything, nothing would matter, what would you want?" He turned back to the quarterback paying attention fully on him.

"I..." Ty started.

"Yes?" Lucifer asked grinning.

"I wanna skip morning training sometimes." He admitted it as a deadly sin.

"Boring." I coughed incentively but couldn't help myself.

"I'd just sit on the youch watching master chef." He added as it would change the fact.

"That's a dream of a housewife, come on Ty there must be something more, deeper" Lucifer said not being satisfied with the result either.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I.. wanna get laid so damn bad." He split it in the end.

"There it is." He said finally getting his answer.

"You have no idea how hard it is..." Ty started obviously being sick of this situation.

"Uncomfortably hard I'm sure..." I added checking his tight jeans he was wearing.

Ty and Lucifer also chuckled at my comment.

"We were going to do it with my girl, you know..." he started to explain.

" What happened?" I asked cursing myself why I wasn't listening when my friends were telling stories about him.

"We broke up."

"Aww, I sorry." I told him sympathetically.

"I thought she will be the mother of my children." He said still being hurt.

"Come on Ty, its the 4th quarter, but you can still save the game." Lucifer tried to cheer him up.

"No I can't" He insisted.

"But you desire her. Why are you fighting?" He asked seriously not understanding.

"Because my mother tought me..." He started but Lucifer interrupted him.

"Oh no no no, dont bring your mother up in this situation, its disgusting. Look at her, what do you wnat?"

"I want her." He admitted in the end.

"Then carpe diam my friend." Lucifer quoted then turned Ty to the girl's direction.

I stood in awe as he approached her with his clear intentions.

"Wow I must say you are really good at this." I complemented him. "But I guess we can't expect less from the devil." I winked at him smiling. He looked at me gratefully.

" Would you like a drink?" Lucifer asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." I accepted the offer "Surprise me." I added smiling answering his next question. He nodded then left.

I looked around to see how the party goes. Everyone was having a good time. They were drinking, dancing and some were having a serious make out session.

"Rebecca Decker" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned around to see the face, but I immediately regretted it. Deborah Flaning, my collage mate. She was always jealous of me for God knows why and she was the happiest girl on Earth when they kicked me out of the uni.

"I've heard you got engaged, I'm soooo happy about it." She said grinning unnaturally. "Is this your ring?" She asked grabbing my hand and lifting it up for a better view. Yes, I know I should've taken off, but habits die hard...

"I found a quite good scotch, I knew you like it." Said Lucifer as he handed me the glass.

"Oh, and here's your fiance, how sweet" Debbie said checking out Lucifer.

"What, no. He's not my fiance..." I started but Lucifer interrupted me.

"I'm more than that." He said winking and I just rolled my eyes. "Lucifer Morningstar." He introduced himself.

"Oh, the guy who owns the Lux?" She asked just be clear. Lucifer's face lit up.

"Yes, that's me."

"No, it's not." She said shaking her head. "I've seen him before, his beats are sick."

"I beg your pardon, beat sick?" He tried to put the puzzle together but he still seemed confused.

"Yes, I've seen him in a rap battle last week." She confirmed.

"Every part of this sentence horrifies me." He murmured. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's so lame that you pretend to be someone you're not." She said being disgusted. "Oh, And your accent is fake." She added as she left. I saw that Lucifer was genuinely shaken.

"Hey, don't even care about her, she's a real pain in the ass." I tried to cheer him up, but he just stated in front of himself. "If it do any better I think your accent is quite stirring " I said trying to comfort him playfully.

"Is that so?" He asked now paying full attention to me again. "Now let's just forget about it." He answered smiling knowingly.

"All right, what would you like to do?" I asked but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"Let's dance." He said holding out his hand for me to take it.

"No no no, I don't do the dancing stuff." I declared firmly. There was no way I'm going out there and dance. I just couldn't get the right moves... " I can't..."

"You don't have to know how to dance. I'll lead, just trust me." He ensured me holding my gaze.

"Well, nothing personal, but I have some trust issues, you know..." I desperately tried to find a great excuse.

"Just close your eyes." He said, but I must've looked concerned because he continued. "Won't happen anything you don't want."

Why, that's exactly I'm afraid of - I wanted to tell, but I bit my tongue in time and just did as he asked.

I took his hand and shut my eyes. His skin was warm and surprisingly comforting. He immediately pulled me close, and whispered to my ear.

"Is it better now?"

I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent shivers down on my spine. I gulped as I fought the strong urge to open my eyes. It wouldn't be a wise idea since our faces were only inches away. I just nodded instead.

"That's my girl." He said as we started to move to the rhythm. He was good, all I had to do was to relax and follow him.

After a few moments I managed to open my eyes.

"See, it's not that bad." He said smiling down at me. He was incredibly tall and handsome especially if one could examine his features from this close.

"Okay you were right." I agreed being half-lost in his deep brown eyes.

"And what's the plan now?" He asked.

"I guess we dance a little more, then drink." I summed up the rest of the night.

"I love the way you think, but that's not what I meant." He corrected me. "What will you do, back in L.A.?"

"Oh, that." I felt sorrow arise in the pit of my stomach. "I honestly don't know." I admitted. "I surely don't want to be a bounty hunter again." I declared.

"Come on, you must have some ideas" He didn't let it go.

"Maybe... I was thinking about opening a private investigator office, but I would need money for that, so I suppose I should find some temporary job." I shrugged. I really didn't know. All I was sure about not wanting to live up all my savings staying in a hotel. But moving back to Chloe was out of the question too.

"Work for me." He said simply.

"I beg your pardon." I asked back as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"At the bar. Maze could use a little help." He specified the offer.

"As a bartender?" I asked. It wasn't my dream job, but one can not simply be picky.

"Why not? The tip is high, and you could live upstairs with us. You wouldn't have to pay for rent." He explained. It sounded more than good, but I just can't took advantage of him.

"Lucifer..." I started but he interrupted immediately.

"Don't be like Ty."

"I have sex." I responded quickly intentionally misunderstanding his reference.

"That's good to hear." He said with a huge grin on his face. I blushed at his comment but also chuckled. "But you know what I meant." He continued. "You need a job, I need a bartender, problem solved."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Don't want me to use my power on you." He threatened me playfully.

"All right, all right." I gave in "But just because I don't want you to be humiliated, since your power just seems not to work on me." I teased him smirking.

"Ouch." He said pretending to be offended. " With that comment you earned another dance, but this time I won't restrain myself." He said spinning me so fast I almost lost my balance, but he was good at it, and sensed my insecure and held me thight.

I giggled like a 16-year-old teenager, but I didn't mind. It felt so liberating. I was alive again and I could manage to forget my ex -fiance for the rest of the evening.

A steady heartbeat... a chest rise and fall... breathing...

I noticed the sounds as I started to wake up and put the puzzle together: I was not alone... But where was I ?

My last memory was me drinking with Lucifer at the garden.

Oh my...

"Lucifer!" I called him, but I shouldn't have to be so loud since he was sleeping next to me. To be more accurate, I was sleeping on him...

"Yes, love?" He asked me casually as I sit up in the bed. I was wearing his black shirt and my undergarments, but that left him shirtless.

I startled by the view of his bare chest.

"Did we... um... did we just...?" I struggled trying not to look at his toned upper body.

"Had fun?" He guessed smirking. "Absolutely."

I hide my face into my palms. No no no, it can't be, it can't be , it can't be...

"But if you meant sex, I can assure you that you would remember it." He said mercily.

"So we didn't." I summed up.

"Why, you wanted to cuddle, that's all." He shrugged not being bothered at all.

"Oh God, that's even worse." I started with a painful facial expression.

"Trust me he has nothing to do with it."

Well, someone was touchy about phrases... and another someone's head was about to explode.

"Ugh, you said I'm not going to regret this, but I'm kinda close to that." I started to massage my temples.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand. I looked at him suspiciously but leaned over. He gently caressed my temples, and the pain eased immediately.

"My God...ness." I finished my sentence differently. "That's amazing, don't stop it..." I moaned unintentionally closing my eyes.

"And that's just the beginning." He lowered his voice. "Imagine what else I'm capable of."

I forget to breathe for a moment, but the bedroom's door opened and saved me. It was Ty.

"Lucifer" he started horrified. "Something bad happened last night." He confessed.

Lucifer released my head, and turned to the quarterback.

"And I hope you enjoyed every minute of it." He said grinning ear to ear.

"No, you need to come with me. I might need that favor." He said seriously.

Lucifer looked at me asking permission for leaving. I nodded, then Ty left to go back.

"You cured me, you're free to go." I smiled at him "I think I'm gonna take a shower then."

"You're not helping me to leave." He said half-seriously "But I will need that back" he asked his shirt.

"Oh, there you go." I slipped out of it easily for his surprise. I thought he already saw me like this so why to be shy. He stood there frozen for a moment examining every little part of me. "Bye Lucifer." I hinted that he should leave now, then I disapprared in the bathroom.

But I only could enjoy the hot water for a couple of minutes then my phone started to ring.

"Miss me already?" I asked Lucifer as I picked up.

"You have no idea, but can you call your sister?"

"Yeah, but why would I do such thing?" I asked being confused and he hesitated. "Lucifer, what happened?"

"Remember the girl last night who was with Ty?" He question and I nodded automatically but then I realized that he can't see it.

"Yes"

"She's dead." He announced it seriously.

"Shit!" I cursed "I'm gonna call her right away." I ended the line and searched for my sister's number.

They say a little party never killed nobody. I suppose they were wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

"So why didn't you call the police right away?" I've heard my sister's concerned voice downstairs. She could cause hard moments with her questions, but what else should we expect from a homicide cop?

"Well, I told Lucifer. He said..." Ty started but his mind must have been shady thanks to the hangover. "he said that he would call the police."

"And I did." I decided to step in saving that poor boy. "Detective Decker's a homicide detective. A pretty good one, actually."

"I am not your personal police concierge." She said coldly starring daggers to me.

"You are gonna find out who did this, aren't you?" I asked her a raising my eyebrows faking my surprise.

"Of course I am, because that's my job." She retorted not giving me the satisfaction, but I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Right." I murmured quietly.

"Not because you two want me to." She ensured us looking at Lucifer this time.

"Right." He said repeating me.

"First things last. Do you have any idea who had contact with her last night?" She turned back to Ty.

"Um, no, uh, no, but they asked me to get the... the guest list." He said giving a bunch of papers to Chloe.

"Oh, geez. 250 guests." She took a look at the final number. "You know what that means."

"Great party." Lucifer guessed grinning.

"250 suspects." She answered her own question ignoring his comment. "Now, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked me already grabbing my arm trying to take me away to be more private.

"If you must..." I murmured letting her to lead me.

"What are you doing Becca?" She asked me tiredly and for a moment I felt sorry. She was always the responsible one and she could never rested a minute. To be honest she was more like a mother to me than my real mother... Which meant she could drove me crazy immediately.

"Umm, trying to help you solving the case..." I answered in my as-the-matter-of-fact tone.

She sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Your life fell apart, and you're having a hard time finding your place again, trust me, I understand, I've been there, but this whole... Lucifer-thing is... it's so not you."

"Right, because you know me so well." I commented being inpatient. I hated pep talk, and it wasn't even a good one. You are better than this - Bullshit!

"Lucifer can't be trusted." She argued. "Please, don't ruin your life..."

"Who said I trust him?" I raised my voice. It sounded harsher than I meant, but it was true. I honestly had trust issues after the cheating part. "And don't worry. I'm not going to ruin my life, because someone already did it for me!" I yelled at her, then left. I was pretty upset, and decided to find Lucifer. I wanted do get out of here.

I was still scoffing when I bumped into him at the crime scene.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked me concerned. "You look disturbed." He gently rubbed my shoulders trying to catch my eye.

"Have I mentioned how my sister is a party pooper?" I looked at him adding a forced smile to my rhetorical question. His eyes softened and was able to comfort me right away.

"How can I cheer you up?" He asked me lowering his voice so only I could hear him while fixing an escaped lock from my messy bun. He completely left me speechless since I wasn't expecting him being so... Lucifer. It felt like time stopped for a moment. His fingers gently brushed against my face leaving my skin burn.

Then I managed to snap back to reality and found my distraction what saved my life:

"Uh, I'd be careful with that thing in the guest bedroom." I warned poor investigator who examined the couch with the UV light, probably trying to find some blood. That bedroom must have seen some pretty rough stuff...

"There's a good chance you'll go blind. Unspeakable acts." Added Lucifer releasing me turning his attention to the scene again.

"Stop interfering." Chloe stepped in and well, being that party pooper I've already told about.

"I'm helping." I argued. "You forget that my expertise is finding guilty people then give them the rightful punishment." I summed up my profession as a bounty hunter.

"And that's exactly what I do." Said Lucifer genuinely lighting up because of our common attribution. "Or, uh, did, at least." He added, and I nodded. None of us was doing it anymore...

"You want to do something?" She asked challenging. "Then help account for everyone who was at the party."

We headed to see the footage while Chloe briefly informed us about the first fact the coroner diagnosed.

"He puts the time of death between 1:00 and 3:00 a.m." She stopped then turned suspiciously to Lucifer. "Actually, is there someone who can vouch for your whereabouts at the time?"

"In fact, yes." He answered looking at me winking. I smiled back to him.

"I can tell you every little detail just to make sure that he's not lying." I offered innocently exactly knowing the effect of my words.

"I'll have someone else handle that, thank you." She said emotionless as we arrived to the ad-hoc computer room.

"So... a bona fide killer on the loose that needs to be punished. Time to punch in." Said Lucifer sensing the tension between us and we started to watch the record from last night.

"There she is." I told them.

"Do you know anyone here?" My sister asked Ty.

"No. Sorry." He admitted sadly, then explained. "I mean, people just show up to these things."

"Did anyone look suspicious?" She asked but I wasn't sure if she was just thinking loud.

"Where do we start, Detective?" Lucifer replied. "I mean, look at those big strong hands. Perfect for squeezing the life out of someone." He pointed on some poor guy. "Oh, ginger lad. Soulless bastards. Give even me the creeps. I...

"You need to sit with the witnesses." She interrupted him without hesitation.

"Haven't I proven myself extremely useful at detectiving?" He asked being a little offended.

"Actually, no, I don't need your help color-commentating. I need facts and hard evidence." She explained pushing him outside. "So unless you can help me with either, stay."

"But I don't want to be stuck out here with these miscreants." He tried to argue but I was pretty sure it's useless as a one legged man in an ass-kicking contest.

"These are your people." She finished then closed the door in front of him.

"Detective!" He called her in disbelief, but he had no other choice than staying outside.

I decided to leave too. I didn't really feel like staying. This day was already too much and it was barely noon.

"What are you doing?" Chloe as I started to the door where Lucifer was.

"Taking over the world..." I answered then closed the door behind me.

"Oh, you choose to investigate with me?" Lucifer asked cheering.

"Actually I was planning to go home..." I told him my real intentions. "But do you need me to take my shift tonight?"

"Yes, please, that would be lovely." He said understanding. "Maze will show you around." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, Lucifer."

I packed my stuff and checked out from the hotel then headed to the Lux. Maze was already there preparing for the evening. She suggested to change my cloth to something more... revealing, using her phrase.

"Line up some shots, Becca, please." Asked me Lucifer noticing me as he stormed in the bar fuming. I've been already through on my first night at Lux. "Oh, hell, I may just take a bottle." He took it from my hand and set on a barstool. "Thank you."

"Let me guess, Chloe?" I asked being pretty sure she was the reason for his bad mood.

"Your sister is unbelievable." He confirmed then gulped a great portion of whiskey. "She arrested Ty for murdering Ali Thorne!"

"She did what?" I asked in disbelief. "She made a huge mistake, Ty isn't the one who committed the crime..."

Ty wasn't a murderous type. I knew people, especially when they were guilty. He was clear.

"Exactly!" He agreed drinking again.

"That was the LAPD." Maze came in and Lucifer got a false hope.

"Ah, was Detective Decker calling to apologize?" He asked. "Unless it involves lingerie, I don't accept."

"Financial Investigations Unit." Maze corrected his guess.

"Hmm?"

"Apparently, you destroyed the honeymoon suite at the Budget Hut in Tarzana last night."

I had to laugh, it's impossible.

"I'd rather return to the fires of Hell than spend a night in Tarzana." He said disgusting even the idea.

"And then, someone with your name and credit card skipped out on a $2,000 tab at Zany Wings." Maze continued seriously-looking, but her tone revealed she actually having fun.

"Do I look like I'd eat a Zany Wing?" He turned to me, but I just shook my head. I couldn't risk laughing in his face, so I stayed silent. "Someone is clearly masquerading as me! Rap battles and hot wings? You need to find this cheap knockoff and make him suffer... do you understand?" He turned back to Maze.

"Why?" She asked innocently. "You said it yourself... humans are fascinating, right? I can't wait to see what this one does next." She said teasing, then left again.

"Zany Wings." Lucifer repeated horrified then after a moment silence he continued. "It's not right! I mean, Budget Huts and Zany Wings?!" He drunk again. The half of the bottle was already gone and he wasn't intended to stop. "I mean, this malfeasant reprobate is diluting the Lucifer brand! Finally, I get my father's beef with graven images."

"Hey" I tried to get his attention stepping forward behind the counter. "It's okay." I stopped in front of him squeezing his shoulder for comfort. "I can help you find him. You know I'm pretty good at finding people." I added smiling confidently. He looked up at me and I saw his facial expression has changed.

"Yes, you are, my little huntress." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. It took me aback at the beginning, but I eased soon enough.

"I think you're not taking me serious, Lucifer." I stated giggling.

"Oh, I take you serious more than you think." He said looking up at me without doubt. As I looked him in the eye, I knew he meant it. I took a deep breath as I wanted to react, but then I realized I have no idea what to say. Instead I just stared into his deep brown eyes slowly forgetting even my name...

"All right, then let's find out how to save Ty." I collected my thoughts in the end unwittingly smoothing his hair.

"Here." He handed me the whiskey finally releasing me. I hesitated but took the offer at last.

"Temptation your name is." I told to Lucifer then took a sip. He grinned wildly.

"Actually I have an idea..." He started then he told mi about Ali's phone. She received a call from Ty's agent. We decided to pay him a visit next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up late in the morning.

Wrong.

Afternoon, according to my watch. As I opened my eyes and tried to figure out where am I and what happened I noticed a small note on my pillow.

"Good morning, love,

Thought you could catch up with some sleep after all what happened. I left to visit our favorite agent, talk to you later.

LM."

Well, at least now I know what happened. Being sure that he will do everything he could to clear Ty, I was relaxed. I decided to took a shower then pack my things since I was about to stay here for a while.

A couple of hours later I've heard familiar voices from downstairs.

"Do I get a code word?" I've heard Lucifer ask. "You know, for when you take her down. If so, might I suggest "monkey bottoms"? 'Cause trust me, I can work that into any sentence quite naturally." He explained zealously. "Oh, hey, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted me as he noticed my appearance. "You almost slept through the whole mission." He teased me smiling.

"Come on, you were the one who left leaving only a note on my pillow..." I defended walking down to them. Also Chloe and Dan was there and both of them looked at me surprised. Then I realized how my excuse sounded.

I cleared my throat. "So what's the deal?"

"We found out that Ronnie Hillman is involved in the case, now we are trying to get her. Lucifer will play her then we will have evidence" Chloe summed up.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Dan asked hesitantly.

"Lucifer reached out to her and she agreed to meet him, so it's our best shot." Chloe said but it was obvious that she is not happy either. "And you won't need a code word, and you won't be miked, because she'll be looking for that." She answered the first question. "This is a simple handoff. All we need you to do is vouch for Dan as someone that needs her services."

"Vouch for Detective Douche?" Lucifer asked and I burst out of laugh which I covered with a little coughing. The nickname fitted him though. I never liked Dan, especially not after they divorced with Chloe.

"Once I engage with her, I will hire her to fix a problem of mine." Dan explained. "She goes there to fix my problem, our people will be waiting to arrest her."

"Ah." I noted. It seemed like a plan.

"And then we'll have leverage to find out what she knows about Ali's murder. She has information we need, so let's just stick to the plan." My sister said mainly to Lucifer.

"Assuming, of course, Ronnie hasn't run off because our sting suddenly turned into a Michael Bublé concert." He said.

"Lucifer, this isn't a game." Chloe warned him. "Now, are you up for this or not?"

"Am I up for encouraging someone to commit a nefarious act?" He asked rhetorically. "Mm, let me think. Put me in, Coach."

I stayed with Chloe in the van while Dan and Lucifer went into the bar to meet the handler. Our only connection was Dan, but they left a while ago, and nothing had happened yet.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" Murmured my sister. "Hey, Dan, what's going on?"

"I don't know. They're still talking." He updated us. "And now she's leaving."

We decided to go in after them and when we get there Chloe wasn't in the best mood. As myself I was curious, but I thought Lucifer has a good reason.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I hired the fixer to fix a problem, like you wanted." He said grinning.

"You let her go. What happened to the plan?" She impeached him but I already had an idea forming in my mind.

"I made a better one." He said turning to me simply not wanting to tell any more detail in front of the others. I nodded, since I knew what he did.

"How?" She asked not really believing him.

"Just sit tight and we'll all get what we want..."

"So you hired Ronnie to catch the impostor..." I started when we get back to Lux.

"I like the way, your mind works." He nodded being impressed.

"For how long should it take her?" I asked never seeing her in work.

"Not much." I've hard a female voice from behind. It was Ronnie tossing a guy who's face were covered with a sack. I startled at first but then I saw Lucifer's face lit up in excitement.

"Finally! The would-be Prince of Darkness." He said closing the gap between he and the new arrivals.

"Payment due upon delivery." Ronnie reminded him.

"I'd like to examine the goods first."

"Your dime." She said taking a step back.

"Right. Let's see the face of my impostor." He announced then lifted up the sack from the guy's head. They weren't really look alike, but Maze couldn't miss the chance to tease Lucifer.

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"It most certainly is not." He said being disgusted by just mentioning it. "How could anyone think that you were me?"

"You know who you're messing with?" He asked offended. "I'm Lucifer freaking Morningstar!" He stated and I just shook my head. That guy was extremely stupid or just had some suicidal inclination.

"Oh... Are you now?" Lucifer asked rhetorically. "Well... you've certainly been a busy bee, haven't you, "Lucifer"?" He questioned being only one step away from him. "Apparently, you've started a modeling agency, pitched a Web series. And I hear you've also been very active with the women." He listed.

"Ladies love me. What can I say?" The guy added shrugging.

"It's what they've been saying that's the trouble. It seems you're a bit of a two-pump chump. Also, a crier afterwards."

"That happened one time."

"Right." He let it. "Well, we can't have you running around cheapening the Lucifer brand, now, can we?" Lucifer said already planning the revenge. "What do you say, Maze? Impalement?" He asked and I smiled.

He was obviously joking, right?

"Hmm... Why rush? I say the rack. That way, we can really enjoy it." She shared her opinion circling around the impostor giving him a heart attack.

"Better." He agreed with a strange spark in his eyes. "Yes, much better. Every joint of every limb dislocated before it's torn off." He said already imagining.

I frowned and folded my arms in front of myself. What are they doing?

"No, no, no, no, no... look, look, look, I just... I just... I just wanted to get chicks and-and free drinks. Um, really. My name is Justin. I'm from Sherman Oaks." Poor guy gabbled .

"Oh, Justin... the things I'm gonna do to you." Lucifer started but Justin interrupted.

"Oh, no, no, no, I-I'm sorry! I only came here one time and I just told some girls that I owned the place, and... and that opened some doors for me and so I just started rolling with it."

"How dare you abscond my name!" I could tell, Lucifer was angry. I didn't even thought he had a side like this...

"Please, don't hurt me. Please." Justin begged, but it didn't really seemed effective.

'I'm not gonna hurt you, Justin, I'm going to destroy you." He said with an evil wide grin on his face.

"Oh, this is so hot." Maze said totally aroused. "It's like you're punishing yourself."

I scoffed and stepped in, before things could've escalated more.

"No, it's not" I looked at her confused. "He could be damn hot, but that's not that moment." What's wrong with her anyway? "Lucifer, please." I asked him to stop this nonsense punishing stuff.

He looked at me, and I saw, he snapped back to reality and came aware of my presence.

"Seems I could be just, um, overreacting a bit." He said with a normal tone, becoming the Lucifer I've met. "Go. Go on! And never sully my name again."

"Let's at least take a finger." Maze asked with her puppy eyes, but Lucifer was relentless.

"We've done enough, Maze."

Maze and me exchanged a glance, and I was pretty sure I will sleep with one eye open tonight...

"Pleasure doing business with you, Lucifer." Ronnie said in the end.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Lucifer agreed. "Which is why I'm going to have to apologize for my friends."

"What friends?" She asked just in time. My sister and Dan run in and caught her.

"Ronnie Hillman, you're under arrest for kidnapping and assault."

"Would you mind calling my lawyer? Her number's in my back pocket." She asked Chloe as she handcuffed her.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll tell her about the kidnapping, the airtight evidence we have, the attempted murder on Debra Macall, and then when we connect you to Ali Thornton's murder, maybe you'll get a nice injection of drugs, and you can go to sleep forever." She answered fiercely.

"Hang on..." She said being surprised. "I had nothing to do with Ali's murder. Debra Macall, Ty Huntley's ex, she's the murderer. I cared about Ali." She added.

"Mm-hmm, here's what I think." Chloe said being... well, pretty much herself. "I think you tried to scare Debra into confessing to Ali's murder, but Debra didn't do it. She's got an ironclad alibi." She tried to make her to confess.

"This is my fault." Ronnie said distant.

"Why?" I asked her became uncertain about his guiltiness. At least in the murder-case.

"I promised Ali I would protect her." She started "All she ever wanted was to be an actress. She was gonna leave her mark. But you know how that goes. Endless rejection, she ran out of money. This was her first gig with me. She didn't even know if she could do it. But I told her... I told her it was just like acting." She explained and I felt really sorry for that girl. She meant well, but I guess life is not fair. "Besides, who doesn't want to sleep with Ty Huntley?"

Well, I could've raised my hand, but I decided it's not the right time so I stayed silent.

"I thought Ty's agent hired Ali to sleep with him." Dan asked.

"He hired me for a number blackmail." She continued.

"Slip him a rookie, get naked, whip out a selfie stick, and voil? Why would he have any desire to blackmail his own star client, a client he's all about protecting?" Dan questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Ty's agent told you that Debra killed Ali." She suggested.

"He did, yeah." I murmured thinking fast.

"You think Joe's the killer, that he took things into his own hands, quite literally." My sister read my mind. "We don't have any proof." She said dropping her voice in disappointment.

"Joe pointed the finger right at Debra, painted her as crazy." I started my theory. "It's not that hard a picture to paint, in her case, by the way... Why was he so certain she'd make a good suspect?" I asked loudly then almost immediately answered it. "Maybe he found out she went to Ty's party. Maybe he knew she went to Ty's party."

And that was it, we were on our way to Ty's agent's office.

I had an idea, and I was curious if it would work.

"We got you out of jail. We will always protect you... and make you a bigger star than ever. This is Ty Huntley... rebranded." We heard the agent talk on a meeting they held about Ty's future.

"Rebranded, eh?" Lucifer asked as we interrupted the gathering. "Does it come with a new scent? Free toy inside?" He guessed so seriously I almost laughed.

"What do you want? Ty is free on bail." He said confused looking at us alternately.

"We have to talk to Ty down at the station again, maybe walk him past a few reporters." Chloe said arresting Ty again. She grabbed his arms trying to cuff him.

"Whoa, hold on, uh, Joe, what is this?" Ty asked freaking out. I felt sorry for him, but we had to make the rabbit jump.

"Oh, come on! This is ridiculous." Joe told trying to get Ty out of Chloe's hand. "Ty wouldn't hurt anybody! What about Debra?" He asked desperately. "I told you to look into her. She's the crazy one."

"Yes, well, I thought it was her all along." I said shaking my head. "I mean, the woman certainly redefines "intensity." But Debra was home with a friend the night of the murder." I informed him regretfully.

"What?!" He asked surprised. "She's lying." He stated as it was a fact. He was so sure only a person could who saw her with his own eyes.

"There's no evidence placing her at the party." I told him being disappointed. "No one saw her."

"So are you ready to face the cameras?" Chloe asked Ty as they headed for the exit.

"His sponsors will love the free publicity. Tell me, what's ten percent of nothing?" Lucifer asked the agent smirking.

"I saw Debra there." He finally admitted just to save his money and reputation. "I went by the party. But a work call came up, and I never made it inside. I didn't say anything before because I told my wife I was working late. When I was driving away, I saw Debra outside Ty's window." He explained it making a great excuse in a moment, that man was able to lie fluently without a blink of an eye. That was disgusting, I felt nausea.

"So you admit you were there that night." I nodded happily that we finally get him.

"Yeah, and so was Debra." He confirmed again being a little confused. "That's the proof you need, right?"

"That's exactly the proof we need." I smiled at him.

"We have a sworn statement from Ronnie Hillman saying that you hired the victim to make a sex tape with Ty to blackmail him. I just needed to place you at the scene." Chloe informed him eagerly.

"Yeah, see, that's why I don't lie." Lucifer added honestly. "It's so hard to keep track of who knows what."

"It's not true. I only want what's best for you, Ty." He tried to save the game but it was too late. "If he left me, I would be ruined." He confessed. "I mean, do you understand? He is my Brady, my Manning." He tried to explain, but he only made it worse. "

"But Ali wasn't cut out for this sort of thing, was she? She didn't want to give you the video." I continued guessing right.

"Stupid bitch." He cursed. "She said she realized Ty was a good guy. She didn't want to go through with it."

"Her name was Ali Thornton, and you killed her." I despite him taking a few step closer in anger. "For what? Greed? Ego?" I asked him getting only a few yards away from him.

"I didn't want to hurt her." He protested as I was almost in his face. "I just wanted her phone. And..." He paused not looking at me. "But I squeezed too hard." He admitted in the end and I almost slapped him.

I could've done it, actually, but Lucifer was faster. I still have no idea how he did it, but he appeared there and pushed him so hard that Joe flew through a glass door.

"I'm sorry, did I squeeze too hard?" Lucifer quoted him grinning evilly.

"How did you... ?" I asked him being amazed and confused at the same time. "What did... ? Lucifer, what are you doing?" I stopped him since I guess he wanted to finish him.

"Finally focusing my anger where it belongs." He answered not looking away from Joe.

"Lucifer..." I called his name softly placing my hand on his chest. "Lucifer." I repeated a bit more firmly.

"Yes, of course." He gave up. "Your turn, Detective." He told to Chloe, then she arrested the agent.

"I still can't believe Joe did this." Ty said as we stood outside the building watching the police taking away the agent. "I wasn't ever gonna leave him, but you know that? Definitely gonna leave him now." He swore for sure. "But you know what, you, uh... you stayed good to your word, Lucifer. Thank you." He said turning to him.

"Yes, well, now you owe me one." He answered that it wasn't a charity case.

"Ty! Ty! Ty! Oh, my baby." We saw Debra appear from the distance and Ty run for her.

"Oh, my God, I'm so glad to see you. Oh." He said hugging her in the end.

"Warms the cockles, doesn't it?" Lucifer asked sarcastically.

"Not a big fan of love, are you?" I asked him with glancing at his face.

"Well, let's just say I've seen all its faces." He answered vaguely.

"Yeah, why welcome to the club." I scoffed with a bitter smile. He just looked at me examining then he held out his hand for me.

"Shell we?" He asked suggesting to go home finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Connections**

"God, why am I even doing this?" I said the rhetorical question out loud as hopped next to Lucifer on the bar stools sighing.

"Wrong deity, but yes that is the eternal question." He answered smirking as he poured some alcohol into my glass too. The bar was quiet at this hour, no one bothered the unusual tranquility.

"No, I mean, being a bartender, having you as a boss." I corrected him with a light smile. "It's so not me."

"Well, I don't know." He told then honestly. "You tell me little huntress." He said searching my gaze. "I mean, despite your proclaimed trust issues, you can't deny that there's a connection between us." He explained as we locked eyes. "Tell me, what do you actually want?"

"You mean, _what do I desire more than anything else in this life_?" I cited his phrase a bit mockingly, but he just scoffed.

"Yes. No tricks." He ensured me nodding. "Not that they work on you, you freak." He added teasingly. "Seriously... I'm curious."

"I don't know..." I started hesitantly. "All my life I wanted to live it in my way, you know, without influence, without anyone telling me what's right or wrong and now that I have that I just can't figure out what _my way_ is. But I guess whatever it is, I really do want to help people." I shrugged as Lucifer listened closely. "My father was cop. He was a great cop. My sister is a cop as you know. My mother was an actress... really cheesy one. She insisted that Chloe and I - or at least one of us - become actresses. So I escaped as it was possible. I run away with my boyfriend, the bounty hunter."

"The one you got engaged with later?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Decided to become a hunter, like him. I really thought that was what I wanted but now... I'm not so sure." I finished getting lost in my thoughts. "Well, you know the rest of it." I forced a smile then I drunk up my drink for one gulp. "And now I'm not going back to that job. Not that I even could. Not like anyone wants to work with me..."

"I do." He declared decidedly. "I would gladly assist you in anything you start."

"Even if it's a hairdresser salon?" I asked teasing, but I was actually happy about his support.

"Even happier." He agreed grinning as I chuckled. His deep brown eyes were soft and warm as they gazed into mine.

 _How was he able to cheer me up like this?_

"Thank you, Lucifer." I said placing my hand on his forearm involuntary. "I have no idea how will I repay you." I added genuinely being grateful for him being there for me.

"I can heartily make some suggestions" He lowered his voice as he glanced at my lips leaning closer inch by inch. My heart pounded in my chest as I read him. A kiss? My mind immediately wandered off imagining how his lips would feel on mine. Soft? Hard? Demanding? Tender? Non of it mattered.

"Not so fast, tiger" I put my index finger on his lips preventing the contact. "Just how easy do you think I am?" I questioned him teasing. This was so not the time for another man in my life. First I had to deal with the one I left behind.

"Easier than this" He leaned back releasing a sigh.

"Rude" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Come on, every woman is easy when it comes to this" He explained implying his attractiveness.

I scoffed rolling my eyes as I finished my drink.

"You really are the devil..." I muttered a bit pissed off then hopped off of the stool ready to leave. Just because he was handsome and almost impossible to resist it didn't mean he had a right to judge or degrade women.

"I've heard you're working as a bartender, but I couldn't believe" I've recognized a familiar voice behind. I spun around just like I've been hit by a lightning.

 _Jeremy, of course. Because who else can cheer you up better than your ex?_

 _"_ We're closed" I declared coldly swearing silently. I knew this day might come sometime, but he really had to find me now? I felt Lucifer's gaze on me, but otherwise he stayed silent. And I was grateful for it.

"Becca, this is nonsense" He ignored my info stepping closer but he stopped immediately as Lucifer stood up too. "Come back to San Francisco, I've already talked to our boss, he's willing to take you back." He continued as I grinted my teeth. Is he serious? After everything he'd done to me? "Hey, it will be like in the good old times. We can still keep the wedding."

"There was no good times ever" I snapped angrily. All the _good times_ I thought we had was a lie.

"Please, don't say that" He started to beg "There must be something I can do to make it right between you and I. I can't bare the thought you're not mine."

"Wrong call, buddy." Lucifer murmured quietly. Even he understood in this short period of time that I can't stand when someone tries to own me. I'm not a damn toy.

"There will never be another you and I again. That's over, and I'm not going back to you, ever." I said it with all my heart.

"Becca, please, my life worth nothing without you..."

"But if you're really looking to make some truce with me" I continued not bothering with his statement. "then just don't ever treat another woman the way you did me - because no woman deserves that. And I don't care who she is. I'd rather see a woman who is happily in love with you than one who is praying to unlove you the way that I once was." I finished noticing a tear rolling down on my cheek. That's great, now I'm crying over that dushbag again! "Now go, and don't ever come back." I ordered turning my back on him. I didn't want him to see my weakness.

"You're the bravest little huntress I've ever met." Lucifer whispered stepping close to me then softly lifting my chin up. He gently caressed my cheek sweeping away the tear and as our gaze met and I saw unexpected affection in his eyes. Yet this time there was no lust.

"I hoped we'd never come to this point" Jeremy's distressed voice snapped me back "But you leave me no other choice." He explained taking a deep breath then I've heard the shot. A gun?

"No! Becca!" Lucifer yelled and everything felt surreal. Then the pain kicked in. Did that bastard just shot me? My knees weakened and I quickly found myself in Lucifer's embrace.

A gasp left my throat. It was harder and harder to breath with each inhale.

"I don't want to die" I told terrified while Lucifer slowly laid me down.

"I won't let you." He ensured me stroking my hair "Your father has to wait for you." He added smiling then another gunshots were coming, this time they hit Lucifer. He winced with each one, but he seemed more pissed than in pain. "Just a moment" He said leaving me searching for Jeremy. He fired a couple of more time in disbelief but Lucifer just kept approaching him threateningly... then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. Every bit of a move hurt, even the slightest one, but at least I was awake. I groaned turning my had to the side noticing someone sitting there.

"Well-well, look who's back now?" Lucifer's kind, relieved face made me smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked with my voice still husky.

"Three years" He answered me dead serious with a deep sigh.

"What?" I barked in panic, but he just started to chuckle.

"You're such an ass" I said giggling.

"Thank you." He said beckoning to me.

"He was firing to you as well. How aren't you more dead?" I asked being confused. It was like the bullets didn't bothered him at all. And now, he seemed fine as ever. Not a scratch.

"You're having a very hard time with the immortal thing, aren't you?" He asked with a tired smile.

"Until now, yeah" I nodded as we locked eyes. "But once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." I quoted Sherlock quietly digesting every word of it thinking through all the facts I had. Could it be real? I examined his lineaments. He seemed normal, handsome as hell of course, but there was something more in him. "You're truly the devil, Lucifer." I meant it as a question, but turned out more like a statement. I knew he understood that I finally believed him.

He didn't say a word just gazed into my eyes. What was that? Relief? Gratefulness? Worry? Or a bit of all.

"Afraid?" He asked eventually.

"No." I answered without hesitation surprising myself. Everyone would run away and probably that would be the only rational reaction yet I couldn't turn my back on him. "You're still the man who's been there for me whenever I needed." I explained seeing his raised eyebrows. But I just smiled. He did more for me than my ex-fiancé ever did. Why should I judge him? "There's good inside you, Lucifer." I squeezed his hand confidently.

"Uh, such an insult." He said pretending to be offended but he returned the gesture and held my hand.

"What happened to Jeremy?" I questioned after a moment.

"Jeremy got what he deserved." He told me simply and I just nodded. I didn't need to know more at the moment.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, I would be dead if you hadn't helped me, so... thank you" I said with tears gathering in my eyes. I was still shocked about the happenings.

"Sorry, what was that. That last bit?" He asked teasing leaning closer just like wante to hear it better, but I didn't mind. I was glad he's also okay.

"Thank you." I repeated myslef genuinely as our face were only inches away. I could even smell his fresh forest scent.

"You're welcome" He looked me in the eye openly with a half smile. "And besides, you know, you're far more interesting to let you die." There he went again with killing the mood.

"So you saved my life because I'm interesting?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Wildly irritating as well, but yes." He confirmed as we both chuckled.

"Lucifer!" Trixie run into the hospital room in joy, hugging Lucifer.

"Uh, yes, hello, child." He reacted awkward not knowing what to do with a little girl. I had to smile. "Uh, why don't you save some unpleasantness for your aunt, yeah?" He asked then put Trixie on my bed. I groaned as she landed and I ahd to move. "Sorry." Lucifer apologized as he was about to leave.

"I'm sorry, she just run ahead and I wasn't able to stop her." Chloe arrived too visiting me.

"Right. Well, I'd stay for the family reunion, but it's giving me terrible IBS. So look forward to seeing you soon, Becca."

"I don't." I teased him shrugging as he smirked.

"Glad you're not dead." He nodded then left.

"Me too..." I murmured staring at the door which was closed now leaving me with a strange feeling.

I think I already missed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – Fluffy bunnies**

"Her name's Lindsay Jolson" I told Lucifer the case for which Chloe asked our help as he came up to my room. "She's been missing almost three full days."

"Right, so you just ask me out" He summed up from his POV. "I mean, it's completely reasonable. You just can't resist my charm. Finally!"

"Lucifer, there's a girl missing." I rolled my eyes. Was I attracted to him? Hell yes, but I got disciplines and we had to act fast for the girl's sake. "It's not a date. It's a work thing." I tried to make it clear. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"All right." He said leaning to the doorframe with a smirk. "But only 'cause it coincides perfectly with my own plan."

"I know I'm gonna regret it, but what plan is that?" I asked him already being afraid of the answer. He could come up with pretty big nonsenses.

"Well, to have sex with you, of course." He declared grinning as I froze. Seriously?

"To have..." I repeated in disbelief. "Right." I nodded. "You and I... well, first of all, there is no such thing is you and I." I shook my head as I started to gabble. "This is a professional situation, and I just need you..."

"See, you need me." He pointed out being satisfied with himself.

"Chloe needs you, the police department needs you, because you're the one..." I desperately tried to save it, but probably just made it worse. Why am I so embarrassed anyway?

"I'm the one?" He asked eagerly as he stepped closer sensing my weakness. He was like a hunter smelling fear from far.

"On the list for the Player thing." I finished gulping hard tilting my head down. We just have to go undercover to investigate a bit. Ugh, I hate when he does this.

"You're quite adorable when you're flustered." He said lifting my chin up. His mischievous half smile made my heart leap in my chest.

"I... I'm not flustered." I denied it looking into his eyes. There was this sparkle of hunger again and I felt my cheek getting red.

"Now you're blushing" He noticed. "I'd say I'm making headway"

"Okay, look, let me make myself perfectly clear." I took a step back to regain control. "I'm NOT going to sleep with you. Okay? Got it?"

"Playing hard to get, I like it." He said misunderstanding my message.

"When Hell freezes over, Lucifer." I spoke before think and he smirked again.

"I can arrange that, actually."

"Oh, come on, let's go" I sighed. We had to find and save that girl. And first we had to snoop around the prime suspect...

"Here you are, Mr. Morningstar" A hostess girl greeted him as we arrived to the seminar. The Player... A show for men how to pick up women. It's quite disgusting in my opinion, but we have to help.

"Well, thank you, lovely." Lucifer took the nametag.

"And here's something else you might need." The girl slipped her phone number to him.

"Well, yes, that might come in handy. Pardon the pun." He smiled then winked to her as we left.

"Whoa. Did you just number close the nametag girl?" Another man approached us in awe.

"Oh. Use this wisely." Lucifer passed him the number. "You're welcome." He nodded to the fellow, then we moved forward.

"I can't believe you." I scoffed. He only stepped in a minute and he already had a girl around his finger...

"Don't worry, little huntress. I'm more of a leg man myself." He whispered into my ear. "Soon as you say the word, you'll have your turn."

"Wow, you've never been rejected by a woman, have you?" I questioned as a shiver run down on my spine.

"No." He confessed and probably he would've continued, but we got interrupted by a yelling.

"Get your hands off me! I want to talk to Carver Cruz!" A young boy, in complete distress.

"I need you to leave right now, sir." The security tried to solve the situation quietly but the boy didn't back down.

"Carver! Carver, can you hear me?!" He continued shouting.

"It's the missing girl's brother." I informed Lucifer as we walked up to him.

"What'd you do to my sister?! Get out here, you coward!"

"It's okay. I got this. I know him." I told to the security.

"No, you don't." The boy now looked at me suspiciously.

"Look, I'm sorry. He has to leave the premises." The bodyguard persisted.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary, Officer." Lucifer stepped in. "Besides, isn't this quite boring? I mean, there are several lovely ladies milling around out there." He looked around. "Which one do you desire?"

There was a hint of silence before the man answered.

"You." He declared. "I'm gay."

"Oh! Right." It took Lucifer aback a bit, but he reacted fast. "Well, my dance card's full with this one I'm afraid." He beckoned to me. "But the odds are definitely in your favor out there. Probably not batting for the same team, but you never know... So go on, then. Go forth and conquer. I know you want to."

"Yeah." The man nodded eventually and left.

"You're Lindsay's brother." I turned now to the boy.

"How'd you know that?"

"Because she's working for a cop." Lucifer said out loud.

"Great. Say that louder. I don't think everyone heard you." I murmured being annoyed.

"Right. Sorry, yes, we're here undercover to find out what happened to your sister." He started to whisper now.

"If you can help me, I'll tell you what happened. Carver killed her." He said hopefully.

"Killed her? You sure about that?" I asked wanting proof.

"No, but... look, I know my sister." He continued hesitantly. "She's a good person. She's sweet. She wouldn't just run off. She's not even from L.A." He explained. "I'm all she has out here. She's all I have." He finished as I felt pressure in the back of my throat. Poor teenagers.

"Kevin, I promise you, if anyone here hurt your sister, I'll find them." I stated it with all my heart.

"And I'll punish them." Lucifer joined in. "Any method you prefer. Nice solid flogging. Get the ol' swamp nuts in a vice, you know." He detailed it as I frowned at him.

"Okay. It's time to go now. Let us handle this, and if we hear anything, we'll be in touch." I said to the boy then we parted.

"We've got this. You have to admit, we're quite a good team." Lucifer noted it joyfully. "If you weren't so pent-up sexually, we'd be firing on all cylinders, I'd say." He smirked as I couldn't help but chuckled.

"I'm assuming you learned most of your moves at events like these." I said teasing him.

"I've never been to something like this before in my life." He told me seriously. "I certainly don't need any help getting women into bed. Till..." He stopped and looked at me meaningfully. Again with this sleeping with him stuff? "Were you hit on the head when you were small?" He questioned but I just rolled my eyes and went into the auditorium. "It's a no?"

We took our seat and the Eye of the Tiger started to play loudly from all the speakers as a man came up to stage. Carver. We came for him. He was overconfident and his ego was so enormous that filled the whole building...

"We are biological machines." He started his speech. "We are warriors. We are players!" He yelled and the crowd went nuts applauding and cheering. "Gentlemen, we are animals. Men are the wolves, and women are the fluffy bunnies." He continued and I already felt nauseous. "So we must prepare ourselves for the hunt. How?" He asked the men in the room.

"Follow the list." They answered as one.

"Yes! The C.K.C. The Conduct of Kick-ass Cavemen. One: Be seen." He explained as disgust took over me.

"And people pay for this 5000 bucks" I whispered to Lucifer who haven't seemed impressed either.

"Stand out. The peacock, the lion with his mane. Two: Be a protector. Duh. Women are hardwired to hook up with someone who can help them survive. It is simple biology, man." He lectured them as it was that simple. "Three: Be brave. Take risks."

"You're not taking notes?" I asked Lucifer glancing at him. "Maybe you should, you just in case." I added but he just scoffed.

"Four: Be a leader of men. And the most elusive. Five: Be confident. You are a player! Own it!" He shouted again giving the room high spirit.

"Excuse-excuse me! Excuse me, question!" Lucifer stood up unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him getting nervous.

"The Q&A's after the speech, buddy." The alpha-player answered not even bothering.

"No, but it's quite pressing. What if you have all those manly whatnots and a woman still doesn't respond?" Lucifer asked and I hid my face in my palms. I couldn't believe it. He just can't let go this whole sex thing, can he?

"You may think you have them, but you don't. That's why you're here, right? So, gentlemen, you follow these rules, and you will bed any Betty you desire, guaranteed." Carver tried to cut him off.

"No. No. No, no, no. I'm certain I've got everything on your little list, and more, actually, yet this woman here won't have sex with me." He pointed at me as I wanted to disappear completely. This is not happening, this is not happening, I told myself as a mantra while I considered that probably sleeping with him would've hurt less.

"Just listen to the speech, buddy. The system works." Craver said it shortly.

"No, but I doubt that. Because... because if I can't _bed a Betty_ , then how do you possibly expect any of these poor miscreants to succeed? Especially when they're taking advice from a wanker such as you?" Lucifer told him. Not mentioning his Betty comment at least he said the truth. "I-I just... could we get the spotlight over here? Do we have that?" He asked as the reflector spotted him. "Yeah, yeah. But on her." He asked as a light blinded me entirely. "Good. Right. Now, you're the expert. You tell me what's wrong with this picture. I mean, I'm me. Right? And she's..." He stopped for a moment as I gave up to restrain myself.

"And she's having enough of this bullshit." I stood up as well. "This whole fluffy-bunny stuff is a crap." I announced it as they started to murmur. "Do I look like a fluffy bunny to you? That's highly degrading and that's exactly what's wrong with our society. Maybe, but just maybe if you'd treat a woman as a partner then you all would succeed. We are not a damn prize or toy or whatever to win!" I raised my voice as Craver stopped me.

"That's it, you need to leave here immediately" He ordered "Security! Security, her, out. Okay, we're gonna take a ten-minute intermission." He left the stage as the guards escorted us out.

"Ugh, I can't believe it!" I fumed as we were standing on the street again. "Did you really have to do that?" I questioned Lucifer angrily.

"What? I was concerned." He said obviously enjoying my state of mind.

"About what?" I retorted. "Me not having sex with you?" I stared into his eyes confidently. "You know what, don't even answer." I turned my back on him. "We have to figure out how to fix it..." I started to think out loud, then it hit me. There is an after party. "We'll figure out a way into the party." I muttered still being lost in my thoughts.

"So I am coming too?"

"Well, that was 100% your fault, so that's the least you can do." I gave him a look.

"I beg to differ. None of that would have happened if you'd just complied with my request."

"Do you honestly think you can just ask people to have sex with you and they will?" I sighed tiredly.

"Well, I usually don't have to ask, actually." He noted cockily. "But trust me, it'd be a win-win. And probably another win after that. I mean, I have tremendous stamina."

I couldn't help but believed him, and my mind started to play tricks on me immediately. Mostly about us. Being inappropriately undressed. In his bed. He smirked seeing my puzzled expression.

I shook my head to get rid of the unwanted images.

"Do you really think I refuse to sleep with you, because I don't find you attractive enough?" I asked honestly which took him aback. "Oh boy, you're so simple." I chuckled as he frowned in confusion. "Lucifer, my life is a complete mess, my ex fiancé just tried to murder me and the guy who saved me turned out to be the Devil himself. Plus we are in the middle of an investigation on which a girl's life depending. I don't need any further complication" I explained looking him in the eye.

"And you think sleeping with me would be a complication?" He asked softly as he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Definitely." I said without hesitation yet folding my arms around his neck.

"Alright." He sighed accepting my will. " Then sex later." He said as I raised my eyebrows threateningly "Kidding." He added with a forced smile then we released each other. "Sort of..."


End file.
